


Paranoia

by helens78



Category: Star Trek: New Frontier
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the rain is out to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoia

The water, like everything else on this damned planet, was out to get him.

Most people would think a statement like that was borne out of paranoia. In Calhoun's case, it was calculated reason. (And maybe a little bit of paranoia -- but paranoia had served him well over the years. After all, he was still around.)

Calhoun dropped a slip of latinum into the stand at the doorway and sloshed his way into the building. If his contact wasn't here to meet him, there'd be hell to pay. This was the last time he'd take a secret mission to Ferenginar.


End file.
